The Next King
by InvaderXion
Summary: Sora and friends have to face a new threat on the horizon while a new King will rise.Will Sora face the this new threat and rise to it's level or will he become it's King?Fighting in many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.. This is the first story I've ever typed down on my computer but not the first to come to my head. I've really loved KH for a while and am really happy to be able to post something for. Disclaimer… If I owned kingdom hearts I would be Japanese. And Namine would have a better outfitt. Prolouge, Set after KH2 before DDD. _Italics are Roxas or Namine_ Sora's P.O.V Soon after Riku and I returned to Destiny Islands we had some intrusing vistitors. A gummi shipo arrived while Riku,Kairi,and I were siting on the beach. The door opened and the King,Donald,and Goofy stepped out we were all shocked. Life had just returned to normal. "Your Majestiy,Donald,Goofy what are you doing here?Not that were not happy to see you of course."I said excitedly. "We came to see the you all of course and there's some otheres here to see you as well."Mickey replied,as Leon,Yuffie,and Aerith stepped out of the gummi ship.

I was stunned to see my friends here on the Island and by looking at Riku and Kairi that they were stood up and walked over to all of them Kairi and I following closely behind. 

"Hey,looks like your all still alive."Leon said

"Don't be like that Leon." Aerith said,"It's great to see you all here 's nice to finally meet you Riku,Kairi."

"Yah ever sence we got Radient Garden back in order everytings been really quite and boring till the King showed up."Yuffie said grinning.

"King,why are you all here?We just returned home I don't want to have to leave again."I said

"We have things to discuss Sora can we go somewere more private to talk."The King said looking around as if for some danger. 

"Sure we can go to Sora's house."Riku said.

We began the walk to my house to discuss.I was scared we just got everyone home and safe.

Unknown Location

"This boy is the Keybarrer, the to be king?He doesn't look like much."A mysterious voice said.


	2. Chapter 2 The prophecy

Authors note: I know the first chapter was very little to go off of, but I am going to try to make this one longer and better. Please review I want to know how I did. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the Final Fantasy characters. If I did Cloud wouldn't look so different in Kingdom Hearts.

Ch 1:The prophecy Riku's P.O.V

Once we reached Sora's house we went inside and everyone sat down on the coaches and by looking around at Sora and Kairi I knew they were just as nervous as I was. If they all come to call it's not usually just a social visit. Something has to be going on.

"Now there are something's that we need to discuss with you."The King said, "while the worlds are still at peace we have reason to belive that a new threat will soon rise."

"What makes you think that your majesty? "Sora asked.

"Well there is a prophecy at Disney Castle that was recently found in some very old records tucked away in a hidden vault in the library."

"What did this prophecy say to bee so urgent to bring you here?" Kairi asked.

"Yah what did it say your majesty?" I could tell from the look on Sora's face that he was slightly scared and enthusiastic about the answer.  
The King took took a deep breath before he replied as thought he didn't want to have to say it.

"The prophecy states that 'In a time of peace the time the dark and the light have clashed a king will arise and take the throne for good or evil among the worlds." The King said.

I saw Sora stiffen and I had as well this was very unusual news. Kairi looked sad she knew that soon we would have to leave again. I looked at Sora's friends from Radiant Garden and could tell that they already knew what the king was going to say, I stood up and went to stand next to Kairi.

"We want everyone to be ready to go and help the Islands in case they are ever faced with a treat like before. To insure that the Islands are able to defend and you'll all be ready to leave These three are going to stay here with you." The King said pointing at Yuffie,Leon,and Aerith.

"We're here to help teach some of the students to fight and keep all of you prepared to leave if we have to. Leon and Yuffie will become your schools fight instructors." Aerith said, "and I will remain here to make sure these two don't get into any trouble and help with some of the magic training if were here for that long."

"How is everyone in twilight town? If you three are here that means you left Merlin and Sid together." Sora said.

"Looks like we've got some new friends here. It's probably time properly introduced our selves. Kairi said, I'm Kairi and the silver haired one is Riku." 

"I'm glad Sora was finally able to find his friends. He always seemed to be looking for you two." Leon said.

"Now I've already made arrangements for these three staying here at a near by house. Sora, would you go and take them back to the gummi ship and get there things?" The king said.

"Sure your Majesty, come on guys we'll be right back Riku,Kairi." Sora replied getting up and showing the others out side then back to the gummi ship. Once they were out of view the King relaxed a little I could tell that there was something he hadn't want to say.

"Whats on your mind your majesty? I think there's something your not telling us. I said voicing my thoughts.

"Well Riku when I told you the prophecy I didn't tell you all of it. It mentioned that the new king will me and keybarer of light. We are all afraid it might be you or Sora. Alls the reason there all here is that Radiant Graden is gone. It was taken by a darkness."

Back to unknown place

"Are you sure that this boy will be powerful enough to lead us?A shadowy figure said.

"I am sure of it." Said another man in a black hood the only see able thing were his gold eyes,"he will be our strongest King as he is light will always fall prey to the darkness I embody."

"This boy hold his heart so you were able to fuse with his darkness correct Vanitas? The first figure said.

**This is a longer chapter, please review and I'll post more soon!**


End file.
